The invention concerns a process and a device for the degreasing, tumbling, washing and drying of industrially manufactured pieces, in particular of objects with blind bores.
For the cleaning of objects of the type as noted herein, a process is known in which the objects are first degreased in a centrifuge, removed from the centrifuge after this step, and inserted into a separate scouring and washing device, in order to be dried thereafter, again in a centrifuge.
It is of disadvantage with this known cleaning process, that it is costly and time-consuming because the objects to be cleaned must be brought into a sepcial device for scouring and washing. This device for scouring and washing requires space, its procurement is tied to costs and the need of additional transportation to transport the objects between the centrifuge and the scouring and washing device.